In an infrastructure where a provider or entity has end-to-end control of computing components, managing the infrastructure to meet a service level agreement (SLA) may be relatively straightforward: for example, if a job is proceeding too slowly, additional resources can be assigned to the job, for example, taking resources away from jobs that are exceeding their SLA guarantees. If it not possible to meet all SLA guarantees, then an economic analysis may be performed on the infrastructure to determine which allocation of resources produces the best result, which typically entails preferring high priority jobs over lower priority jobs.
In a hybrid Cloud environment, where the infrastructure provider controls only a subset of the resources required to complete the job, optimizing for an SLA is far more challenging. For example, resource reallocation performed internally can be defeated by actions taken on external resources.